


A Glass of Water

by MosukeHinata



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosukeHinata/pseuds/MosukeHinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke assumes something he shouldn't when he catches Hinata out of bed one night. What happens when he confronts her about his thoughts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hinata creeps silently down the hallway of the Hyuuga main house. She tiptoes past her body guard’s sleeping form with ease. Pathetic, really… What use is a bodyguard if he sleeps on his job? Someone could’ve crept in and killed her or taken her, or something. She shakes her head and continues on her quest. She has been walking on tile for the past few minutes, but when she reaches the plush carpet, she bolts for the door on the opposite side of the room, thinking that she’s in the clear.

Suddenly, a voice quietly asks, “Where are you going?” Hinata’s legs give out beneath her from shock and she falls forward, landing in front of the recliner in her living room. Since she had closed her eyes on impact, she opens them slowly and begins pushing herself up from the ground, shaking her head. She looks to her left; the voice seemed to have come from there.

Fortunately, Hinata doesn’t have to look any further; the owner of the voice was sitting quietly in the chair, nursing a cup of tea. Unfortunately, that person is Uchiha Sasuke. “U-Uchiha-san?” she squeaks, still on all fours.

Fugaku and Mikoto had been sent on a mission last week and Itachi and Sasuke were told to stay with the Hyuugas until their parents returned. Itachi seems fine with this arrangement, he stays in his room all day except for meals doing who knows what, and Sasuke seems fine during the days, but that’s because no main branch Hyuuga wanted to go out of their way just to talk to the young Uchiha, and no cadet branch Hyuuga was _allowed_ to speak with him. Well, Neji is an exception to that, but he has a grudge with the Uchiha for some reason.

Even though Sasuke seems fine then, right now, the youngest Uchiha heir’s stare said that he was anything _but_ fine.

Sasuke calmly takes a sip from the cup of tea he is holding. “Where were you going?” he asks once more, sending a cold chill followed by shivers down Hinata’s spine. She briefly wonders why Sasuke was sitting there, and not in his room, sleeping.

Hinata stands up and mumbles something. All Sasuke could manage to decipher from it was: “I just came down to … say: I love … you … but … please don’t tell my father!” Sasuke stares at her, shocked. He has already come to terms with the truth, or what he thought was the truth, that Hinata doesn’t love him. But here she is, confessing to him.

Hinata blushes at Sasuke’s intense stare and decides to look anywhere but Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke becomes aware of Hinata’s blush and looks away, saying, “Tch.” Hinata doesn’t know if that was his way of telling her to leave or not. He finishes his tea in the seconds of awkward silence and gets up to put away the dirty dish in the kitchen.

Hinata looks up at him, relieved that he was leaving, but surprised when he stops. Sasuke glances over his shoulder, a blush highly apparent on his features. “Just don’t join my fan club,” after a pause, he continues, “If you do, then you’ll have no chance.”

With that, Sasuke walks away, leaving a very confused young Hyuuga standing behind him.

‘What does he mean by that? All I wanted was a glass of water,’ Hinata thinks to herself as she enters the kitchen to go get it.

After Hinata had gotten her water, she went back to bed to get some well needed rest.

 

The next morning, Hinata starts her usual routine: she gets up, makes her bed, takes a shower, gets dressed for the day, goes down for breakfast, eats breakfast with Kiba and Shino, and goes to the training grounds with her team unless told otherwise.

Hinata had just gotten dressed and, so far, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hinata walks down the stairs to the dining room. Still nothing. Hinata sits in her usual chair and counts in her head, ‘3…2…1…’ and Itachi enters the room. He looks at her, “Hello, Hinata-chan,” he politely says. Hinata smiles a hello.

‘Neji’s next,’ Hinata thinks, leaning back in her chair and counting down the seconds. Right as Neji walks in the room, Hinata quietly says, “Good morning, Neji-nii-san.” Startled by Hinata’s knowledge of when he would make his entrance, Neji just nods a hello back to her.

Hiashi walks in with Hanabi and sits down. He picks up the newspaper, giving Hanabi the entertainment section, Itachi the business section, and Neji the finance section. After a few minutes of silence, except for the occasional sizzling of bacon from the kitchen, Hinata suddenly sighs and says, “The cook better hurry or else Naruto-kun will come here looking for Sasuke… again.”

Never looking up from the newspaper, Itachi says, “Speaking of Sasuke, shouldn’t he be here by now?” The room fell silent. Hinata’s inner clock told her that Sasuke should have already been here, glaring out the window at the happily chirping birds.

Hinata was about to suggest that she go look for him when Kiba and Shino came in. “What’s up, Hyuugas!?” Kiba bellows, making his presence known. Suddenly, he runs up to Hinata, pulls her out of her chair and gives her a bear—err, dog—hug, while shouting, “HINATA-CHAN!!”

Once Kiba lets go of her, Hinata says, “H-hello to you, too, Kiba-kun.”

Kiba gives her a big, toothy grin and says, “We gotta hurry or else we’ll be late for our mission! Kurenai-sensei said that we’ll be going on this mission with another team!”

Hinata smiles softly at his enthusiasm and turns to the table, “Goodbye, f-father, h-have a g-great day!” Hiashi grunts a goodbye and takes a sip from his coffee.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk out of the Hyuuga estate once Hinata grabs her things. The three of them walk out to the front gate of the village and see Kurenai standing alone.

“Hey, Kurenai-sensei!! What team of idiots are we going to have to protect on this mission?” Kiba asks, oblivious to how arrogant he sounds as he runs up to greet Kurenai. Kiba is practically jumping from excitement when Hinata and Shino finally catch up.

To put it bluntly, all four of them were excited, even though only one showed it. None of them had had a descent mission in a long time. Nor have they even left the village in months. It would feel good to see the world outside those walls once more.

 “Well, today you’re going to be working with three idiots and me.”

Kiba stops jumping abruptly and a scowls overtakes his face. He slowly turns around to see Konoha’s Brooding Prince, the God of Emo, the heir to greatness, the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke. Sasuke scowls at the team in front of him and spits, “Pathetic weaklings.”

He ignores the voice in his head whispering, _‘except Hinata-chan,’_ and Naruto’s cry of, “I’m not a weakling!”

Kakashi pats Sasuke on the head and says, “Play nice, _Sasu-chan_ …” Sasuke turns his head and glares up at Kakashi, causing Kakashi to remove his hand, fearing it would be cut off. “Okay,” Kakashi-sensei says quickly, “we might as well head out.”

Sasuke continues glaring daggers at Kakashi.  “You don’t have to be so cold to Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke,” Naruto says, walking off ahead of him.

“Hn,” is Sasuke’s only voiced reply. ‘I don’t even _want_ to go on this mission.’ He glances over at Hinata. ‘Not since what she said last night…’ He needs time to think – time away from her.

 

 “ _SENSEI!!!_ How much _further!?_ ” Naruto yells in irritation.

“Oh… just fifteen more miles… I’m sure you can hold out, Naruto!” Kakashi replies, smiling devilishly.

Naruto’s jaw drops. “B-b-but… my feet _hurt!_ ” Naruto whines, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “We’ve been walking _all day!”_

Sasuke slaps Naruto on the back of the head. “Quit whining, idiot.” ‘I already have a big enough headache without hearing your voice.’

“Yeah, listen to Sasuke-kun, Naruto!” Sakura says, siding with Sasuke as always.

Naruto growls at Sasuke. “You’re the idiot…you’ll pay for doing that!” He gets into a fighting stance. Sasuke ignores him and keeps walking, acting oblivious to Naruto’s challenge.

“Shut _up_ , Naruto!” Kiba shouts, face twitching visibly. “I’ve been with you less than _one hour_ and I already want to strangle you! And _no_ , we haven’t been walking _all day!_ It’s only been forty minutes!”

“Kiba-kun… m-maybe you shouldn’t y-yell… it m-might make t-things w-worse,” Hinata quietly says from near the back of the group.

“Be happy. You don’t have to go on missions with the idiot _all the time…_ ” Sasuke murmurs to Kiba as he walks past him. Kiba snickers at Sasuke’s comment and Naruto glares at them, eyes flashing dangerously red.

With a glare, Naruto storms off ahead of everyone, wanting to be alone. Out of concern, Hinata walks up to him and starts talking to him.

Sasuke sees this and feels rage soaring inside of him. ‘Wait. If she’s going out of her way to make him feel better, why did she say what she did last night? I _want_ it to be true…I just don’t know if it is.’ Sasuke looks off into the trees. ‘We’re just going to help some old people by maintaining their garden. Damn. Why do they need two teams for that?’

 

The two teams arrive at the mansion of an elderly couple. Kakashi and Kurenai go up and talk to them about the mission.

Uninterested in their mission, Sasuke looks elsewhere to see Hinata and Naruto laughing together. He unconsciously activates his sharingan. ‘Damn him! She’s mine.’ Sasuke moves closer to hear what they’re talking about, but before he makes it close enough, Kakashi and Kurenai come back.

“Okay. The garden’s in the back,” Kakashi says, pointing in the direction of a gate. The six genin and two jounin make their way there and open the gate to reveal a garden that seems to span five times larger than all of Konoha.

“HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAINTAIN THIS!?” Kiba shouts.

‘So that’s why they need two teams,’ Sasuke thinks, his eye twitching. He clenches his fist to keep calm.

“EH!?” Naruto shouts, pulling at his hair.

“I-it doesn’t look _too_ bad,” Sakura says, trying to reason with them. ‘Who am I kidding? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!’

Kurenai sighs and says, “Okay. We’ll break up into 4 teams and spread out, got it? Okay. Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Shino, Sasuke and Hinata, and Kakashi and I are the teams.” Naruto and Sakura open their mouths to protest but before they could say anything, she adds, “No complaining.” Sakura and Naruto pout angrily. “Now go.”

The four teams spread out through the giant garden.

 

Sasuke starts pulling weeds in a remote area while Hinata waters the flowers nearby. Sasuke keeps stealing glances at her.

Three hours pass and neither has said a word. The silence is starting to get to Hinata. ‘Why doesn’t he say anything?’ He glances over at Sasuke who, at that moment, was trimming the hedges. ‘Even though he’s quiet, he at least finds _something_ to talk to me about.’ “Um… S-Sasuke-san? Is everything a-alright?”

“Yes,” Sasuke says quickly.

“Oh… t-there’s _nothing_ you w-want to t-talk about?” Hinata asks, trying to get him to say something more than his one word replies.

“No.”

Hinata’s shoulders fall in defeat. ‘I tried…’

Sasuke stops what he’s doing and glances over at her. “Why were you talking to Naruto?”

Hinata looks at him in surprise. ‘He asked something on his own?’ “Um… I w-wanted him t-to cheer up.”

“Don’t talk to him.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “W-what? W-why?”

“I just don’t want you talking to him. That’s simple enough to understand,” he says curtly, not looking at her.

Hinata frowns. “W-why don’t you w-want me to t-talk to N-Naruto-kun?” Sasuke mutters something inaudible and stalks off to clean a nearby pond. “S-Sasuke-san!” Hinata looks down at the pond sadly. Something catches her attention. ‘That ground around the pond doesn’t look all that solid.’ Looking closer, she notices it has no ground underneath. “W-wait, S-Sasuke-san!” Hinata runs up and grabs his arm, but she’s too late, he’s already standing at the pond edge and he falls through, pulling Hinata with him with a loud splash.

“O-ow…” Hinata murmurs quietly, her head down.

“Are you alright?”

Hinata’s eyes widen and she looks up to see Sasuke sitting in the water with her in his lap. She looks close to tears. “I-I’m so s-s-sorry, S-Sasuke-san! I d-didn’t mean t-to—” Hinata’s cut off when Sasuke speaks.

“Shh, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. I didn’t know that the edge wasn’t stable. Now, are you hurt?”

It is at that moment this Hinata notices her ankle was hurting. “I-I think I t-twisted m-my ankle,” she mutters quietly, not looking up at Sasuke.

Nonetheless, he hears her and looks at her ankle. He sighs and says, “Well, we might as well get you back to a sensei.” Sasuke lifts her up bridal style.

“S-Sasuke-san! W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!?” Hinata shouts—yes, _shouts_ —as a blush darkens her face.

“You can’t walk so I’m carrying you,” Sasuke says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“B-but! I DON’T WANT TO BE CARRIED!” she says, extremely embarrassed. What was going on with Sasuke? He was acting so strange!

 Sasuke frowns. He sets her down under a shady tree. “You know…I thought that guys were supposed to lead girls on. _Not the other way around!_ ” With that, he storms off, leaving a flustered Hinata behind.

“W-what does he mean by that?” Hinata thinks out-loud. ‘Does that mean… he _likes_ me?’ Hinata looks down, utterly confused. ‘Well… he has been acting a little strange lately.’ She looks back up in the direction where he had stormed off. ‘I need to work this out with him.’

Hinata pushes herself to her feet using her hands and the tree trunk. She tries putting pressure on her ankle, “Ow!” Tears begin forming in her eyes. ‘I can’t walk on it. It hurts too much.’ Hinata bites her bottom lip. ‘I need to sort this out, though. Ignore the pain,’ she tells herself.

Hinata takes one step away from the tree, wincing as the pain rockets through her leg. ‘Ignore it.’ She keeps walking, wincing every time she has to put pressure on her sore ankle. She follows Sasuke’s wet footprints. She’s about to give up when she hears the sound of kunai hitting a tree. ‘He’s training? In here?’ She quickens her pace, completely ignoring her ankle now.

She turns around a big tree and literally runs into Sasuke, falling down. “O-ow…” She looks up immediately to see Sasuke glaring down at her.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asks, his voice laced with venom.

Hinata shudders and wants to run. ‘No! I have to sort this out.’ “U-um… S-Sasuke-san? D-did you p-perhaps b-believe th-th-that I l… l-like you?”

Sasuke glares at Hinata more. “Why do you care?” Hinata shrinks back again. ‘She looks like a little rabbit,’ Sasuke thinks, a little blush creeping along his face.

“Um…” Hinata looks away. ‘What did I think I was gonna say?’ She sighs before mumbling incoherently.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Um… I… d-don’t l-like you, U-Uchiha-san,” Hinata says, not wanting to look at him. What else could she say? There was no way he’d like her back; he hates her now.

Rage surges through Sasuke’s veins. “ _Liar!”_ he hisses. _“You told me you love me last night!”_

“W-what?” she asks, shocked and confused.

“I _heard_ you!” Sasuke says accusingly to Hinata. “I may be a loner and I know I’m an ass sometimes… but I do have feelings.”

Hinata blinks at Sasuke. “So… y-you’re saying you… l-l-love me?”

Sasuke blushes and shrugs. He turns his head and murmurs, “Maybe.”

“Wait… S-Sasuke-san, w-what did you t-think I said y-yesterday?”

“You said you love me,” Sasuke says, shrugging.

Hinata shakes her head. “No, what, _exactly_ did I say?”

“You said: ‘I just came down to … say: I love … you … but … please don’t tell my father!’” he says, looking at her curiously.

Hinata’s eyes widen. ‘He didn’t hear all of it?’ “S-Sasuke-san, I didn’t say that. I said: ‘I just came down to get a glass of water. And I wanna say: I love my father, and I’m sure you understand that, but you don’t know how strict he can be. So, please don’t tell my father!’”

Sasuke blinks. “What?” he asks, feeling oddly hollow inside.

Hinata bites her bottom lip and looks away. ‘I have to say it.’ “Um… b-but… I-I don’t d-d-deny… l-loving you,” Hinata says, a deep blush covering her face. Her eyes shut tight, not wanting to see his face.

Sasuke suddenly felt oddly warm. “Hinata… you…?” He crouches down to her level and without hesitation, he leans forward and kisses Hinata, shocking the poor girl. “I love you too,” he says, a light blush on his face. Sasuke then stands up and picks a nearby rose and gives it to her. He then turns around and crouches down. “Get on. I’ll carry you to the front.”

Hinata, still shocked by the kiss, blushes deeper and gets on his back. He stands up and starts walking. Getting out of her shock, she squeezes him tightly, whispering, “I love you.”

He smirks, a sudden thought coming to mind, and asks, “Does that mean I can sleep in _your_ room tonight?”

Hinata turns a deep shade of red. She closes her eyes and shouts, “ _P-pervert_!” Sasuke smirks as he carries his love to the front of the garden.


End file.
